


Coda: Dalek

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode s01 e06: Dalek, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda: Dalek

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 110

He leaves Rose to get her toy-boy settled in, and paces the hallways of the TARDIS.

His muscles are still aching from the effects of van Statten's scanner and drawn tight from the day's events. He wants nothing more than to sleep for days, but he knows better than to think he'll be able to rest anytime soon.

Instead, he keeps moving, as if he could somehow escape the events of the day, or the memories brought back by the sight of the Dalek.

Eventually he'll exhaust himself enough to sit still, and the TARDIS will sing him to sleep.


End file.
